William Batson (DC Animated Film Universe)
William "Billy" Batson is an immature and petulant teenage boy who lives with a foster family in the suburbs outside Metropolis. He has a foster sister named Darla Dudley and a foster brother named Freddy Freeman. At some point, Batson gained the ability to transform into a super powered adult by yelling the word "Shazam!" A lightning bolt would strike him and turn him into Shazam. Biography ''Justice League: War Away from his foster family, Billy Batson sneaked inside the Metropolis Stadium to see a college football game played by Victor Stone. He sat inside the seat originally saved for Victor's father, Silas. Once the game was won by Victor, Victor looked up at his father's chair only to see Billy there. Later, Billy was running from a guard and hid inside the locker room where Victor Stone was changing. Victor helped Billy hide and Billy congratulated Victor on his game before taking off with a football Jersey. Later, Billy went back to his foster home were he was spotted by his foster siblings. He was annoyed by his siblings' concern and even laughed at them when they warned him of the Parademon Invasion. A few seconds afterwards, Parademons attacked Billy's house, forcing Billy to transform into Shazam to defeat them. His siblings saw this. Shazam looked at his siblings before flying off. Shazam arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs where he suspected the Parademons came from and was surprised to see Victor Stone transformed into a Cyborg. Shazam later arrived with Cyborg in Metropolis where he met up with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and The Flash and witnessed the arrival of Darkseid. Darkseid took down each of the heroes one by one and Shazam, trying to impress Wonder Woman, attacked Darkseid with a bolt of lightning, but was repelled back by an omega beam from Darkseid. After the capture of Superman and Batman breaking into Apokolips to save him, Green Lantern gathered the group and told them that they needed to work together rather than by themselves. Green Lantern made a plan to distract Darkseid so Wonder Woman could stab him in the eye and the team lunged after Darkseid. Shazam almost ruined the plan by charging after Darkseid alone, but the team still managed to blind Darkseid together and Shazam helped Cyborg power up a mother box to help the others lock Darkseid in a portal that sent him back to Apokolips. The aftershock turned Shazam back into Billy Batson and Cyborg caught him and dropped him off near an apartment building. Cyborg promised to keep Billy's secret and left. Cyborg helped cover Billy Batson's identity by saying Shazam took off, saying he had a hot date. With the world saved, the once-discriminated superheroes gained the public's trust and were honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating whether they should be a team if a similar threat happens, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Super Strength *Invulnerability *Super Speed *Flight *Lightning Generation Relationships *Superman - Teammate. *Batman - Teammate. *Wonder Woman - Teammate. *Green Lantern - Teammate. *The Flash - Teammate. *Cyborg - Idol turned teammate and close friend. *Darkseid - Enemy. *Ocean Master - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **''Justice League: War'' (First appearance) - Zach Callison (Billy Batson) and Sean Astin (Shazam) **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' - Sean Astin **''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (Mentioned only) **''Justice League Dark'' (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes *Sean Astin, who voices Shazam, worked with the film's voice director Andrea Romano in the 2014 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV show. Trivia *Originally, Aquaman was the seventh member of he Justice League in the comic, but since Warner Bros. and Geoff Johns, writer of the original book, wanted to use Aquaman in his own feature, Shazam was inserted in Aquaman's place. Gallery ''Justice League: War'' tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo1_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo2_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo3_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo4_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo5_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo6_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo7_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo8_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo9_r1_1280.png tumblr_n102xhHETf1rh9jdmo10_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno8_1280.png JLW Shazam.jpg jl_war(2014)_1524.jpg jl_war(2014)_1526.jpg jl_war(2014)_1629.jpg jl_war(2014)_1634.jpg jl_war(2014)_1751.jpg Shazam JLW 01.png Shazam JLW 02.png Shazam JLW 03.png Shazam JLW 04.png Shazam JLW 05.png Shazam JLW 06.png Shazam JLW.png Justice League JLW.png Jl war(2014) 2715.jpg Jl war(2014) 2235.jpg Jl war(2014) 1944.jpg Jl war(2014) 2719.jpg Jl war(2014) 2722.jpg Batman Green Lantern Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png Flash Cyborg Shazam JLW.png jl_war(2014)_2720.jpg Shazam and Wonder Woman JLW 01.png Shazam and Wonder Woman JLW 02.png Shazam and Wonder Woman JLW.png Shazam Cyborg JLW 01.png Shazam Cyborg JLW.png Shazam faces off against Darksied JLW 01.png Shazam faces off against Darksied JLW.png Shazam JLW 07.png Shazam JLW 08.png Yeah I think it worked JLW.png Shazam JLW 09.png jl_war(2014)_1324.jpg jl_war(2014)_1325.jpg jl_war(2014)_1628.jpg jl_war(2014)_1630.jpg jl_war(2014)_1631.jpg jl_war(2014)_1632.jpg jl_war(2014)_1633.jpg jl_war(2014)_1750.jpg jl_war(2014)_1753.jpg jl_war(2014)_1755.jpg jl_war(2014)_1756.jpg jl_war(2014)_1759.jpg tumblr_mzsm4lVqbi1rl14rno7_1280 (1).png Justice League JLW 13.png Justice League JLW 12.png Justice League JLW 11.png Justice League JLW 10.png Justice League JLW 7.png Justice League JLW 6.png Justice League JLW 4.png Justice League JLW 3.png Justice League JLW 2.png ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Shazam JLTOA 01.png Shazam JLTOA.png We'll online they're calling him Aquaman JLTOA.png Shazam & Batman & Flash JLTOA.png Shazam & Batman JLTOA.png Shazam JLTOA 03.png Shazam JLTOA 04.png Shazam JLTOA 05.png Shazam JLTOA 06.png Shazam JLTOA 07.png Shazam JLTOA 08.png Shazam JLTOA 09.png Shazam JLTOA 10.png Justice League JLTOA.png Justice League JLTOA 10.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Justice League JLTOA 8.png Justice League JLTOA 7.png Justice League JLTOA 3.png Justice League JLTOA 2.png Justice League JLTOA 1.png See Also * Shazam Category:Justice League: War Characters Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members